Home
Happy Chinese New Year!!! 新年快乐!!! (Pronounced=Sing, Ne-An, Qu-Wai, LeR.) WELCOME TO THE CP FANON WIKI! Make anything fictional about Club Penguin! About this Wiki Hi! Welcome to the wiki! The current webmasters are Explorer and 70.143.73.76. Feel free to contact the webmasters to ask them about the wiki! This is not a wiki where you post a bizzare article on how you bombed G!!!! If you do this someone will block you! If you have any problems on this wiki report it here. Remember to visit our other brother, the Club Penguin Wiki! And don't forget to take part in community activities and read annoucments! Fictional World We represent the whole wiki based on a single plot. It's about Club Penguin (fictional), represented as being a city in a country known as the United States of Antarctica, or for short, the USA. You are be able to create your own penguin, country (to side with the USA) and other stuff you can see! Create A Page! type=create bgcolor=white default=Your Page Title Here buttonlabel=Create Page Annoucements *I am on a making images streak!!So if you need an image done that you don't want to do yourself, come to me and request on my talk page.I will have the requested image done in a period of 1 to 3 days.[:-)--Lovebirds211 01:41, 4 February 2009 (UTC) *'Attention Everyone': I need pictures of Mwa Mwa Penguins for my upcoming youtube videos!You will receive an award, and credit for the pictures you made/took in the credits. Thanks everyone! [[User:Triskelle3|'Triskelle3']] [[User talk:Triskelle3|'Blessed be you!']] 23:30, 3 February 2009 (UTC) *Help! This wiki is getting more and more boring for me to edit! Any suggestions go to my talk page. --'Icmer In Nyc http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Just Tell Me!)' 19:04, 3 February 2009 (UTC) *Please be reminded that CNY (Chinese New Year)lasts until 10 February 2009. Please do not erase the big orange box unless for other poupores. --Alex001 08:31, 3 February 2009 (UTC) (P.S. You have to tell me about it first!) *A little word about Photoshop requests; **If you need a penguin or any other related creature, please send me an image of it. I can't make an image from scratch because on my CP account, I do not have any older items. The only items I have range from December 2008 to present. **Please read the guidelines at the top of my talk page for Photoshopped images. If some things cannot be obtained (anything regarding Flash I CAN put on, but it will not be animated. It will be a still picture of your choosing. **The more images you give me on what you want on your signature, the more chance it will turn out what you wanted. **Also, please mention what size you want in Pixels. However, I can do centimetres as well. Follow these guidelines and you should receive an accurate image of what you requested. (Talk to me!) *I am back! I probobly wont be on as much though, as im in the play Othello and im on a gaelic hurling team. I forgive you turtleshroom! [[User:Triskelle3|'Triskelle3']] [[User talk:Triskelle3|'Blessed be you!']] 01:58, 3 February 2009 (UTC) *Photoshop has now been reinstalled! Requests for Photoshopped images are now open! (Talk to me!) *Check out Category:Penguins. I added something. ;-) Enjoy! --Spy Guy Pers 04:06, 2 February 2009 (UTC) *I was thinking. How about we all make a game and start a big role-play? If you make an article about a character, you could use it's Discussion page to role-play as that perspective character. Would be quite fun. (Talk to me!) *Hi I'm online today! Dancing Penguin http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Talk!) 11:33, 1 February 2009 (UTC) *800 articles! We're one step from 1000! Dancing Penguin http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Talk!) 11:33, 1 February 2009 (UTC) *I have returned. I can access internet now, but a minor setback is that ALL of my programs have been wiped from the system. No photoshopping until I restore everything, which would take a few days. Sorry if this is any inconvenience, and regarding QFTGW, the film will be put on hold until everything is restored. Again, sorry for any inconvenience. (Talk to me!) *Hey, I've been thinking that there should be a Club Penguin version of the popular American TV show, American Idol.It is called Antarctican Idol. [:-)--Lovebirds211 00:34, 1 February 2009 (UTC) * Hello, this is PogoPunk here. I will be unable to get on here for another week. Some clown sent me a virus and it has disabled my internet, so I cannot get on here from my computer. I'm using a computer at the public library at the moment. Also, when I get back, I may not be on as much as I used to be. This is because since I am now in Year 9, I'm thinking of doing some part-time courses (photoshop courses most likely). So see y'all in around a week. * We are voting again for the new Featured Article of the Week! Come on over and join the poll! *Happy Chinese 牛 Year!!! Get it? This year's the year of the ox, and in Chinese it's 牛, and pronnouced (new). Get it? Anyone...? --Alex001 08:37, 27 January 2009 (UTC) P.S. Guess my country of residence here. *I can photoshop very well too! ₪ ΔĢєŋŦGεиιυς 14:53, 25 January 2009 (UTC) "Cool" Articles *USA *The Troublesome Trio *Dorkugal *The Sapie Brothers *Project Tracker *A Thanksgiving Carol *Link *Koobly Kronicles *Penghis Khan ---- *See Our Best Articles! ---- *See Our Featured Articles! Featured Things! Featured stuff. Featured Article of the Week This week's FAOTW is... (drumroll please) South Pole Council! Featured Quote Featured Picture User Of The Week Congrats to Metalmanager! Lonely Characters There are many fantastic characters that are well written, but are unheard of. These lonely characters would be thrilled to appear in your stories. Research first! * Mathster * Tapestrea * G's Family * Steven * True Sensei * Rare Puffles * Newman (though the article needs improvement) * Annoying Old Party Penguin * Auld Lang Syne * Spy Guy Pers * Flamehopper Categories The Fake Games O' CP The Fake Rooms O' CP The Fake Stories O' CP The Fake Cards O' CP Bring on the characters! Newspaper Category:Main